The Sakura Tree
by RabidShinji
Summary: Kagome's kids could not sleep so they wanted to hear a story... I suck at summarys but it wood proly b worth reading thx Kag and Sessh


Sakura Tree

Ok I was having writers block like on the real and couldn't get anything until I came up with this I felt like I was using the same words over and over eventually I got irritated with my self but finished it anyway.

Sigh I don't own Inuyasha the famous Rumiko does…. points finger in the air ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

……………………………………………………………………...

The wind blowed softly as a woman in a blue summer dress with black hair stood in the garden staring up at a pink flowered tree with a slight smile, as the petals fell slowly to her feet. Her black hair swayed in the wind, but she was became snapped out of her trance when she heard the pitter patter of feet coming her way, "Mommy, Mommy"

The woman turned around as she saw two little silver haired kids coming her way. Before she could blink they launched themselves at her and she fell in the garden, "Miss Kagome I am so sorry I couldn't get the twins to sleep"

A woman called to Kagome from the frame of the front door, "It's alright Mary"

Kagome turned to her children as she sat up, "Seto, Loki, Why are you out here? You are suppose to be napping."

"We couldn't sleep" Seto replied looking at the ground.

The little girl Loki held her teddy bear close to her, and her gold eyes stared into her mother's dark brown ones, "We wanted to hear a story"

Kagome smiled at the twins, "Ok" she said sitting on the ground while her children sat on either side of her. "It was a warm summer day kind of like this one, and there was this little girl and boy that were about your age, seven to be exact, they were outside…"

Seto cut her off, "Is this the one about Jack and Jill going up a hill because if it is I don't want to hear it"

"Yeah we heard it a million times in school" Loki added while she jumped onto her mothers lap.

"Oh no this story is far more different" Kagome informed them.

"Ok carry on" Seto said snuggling close to her as she draped her arm around him.

"Now back to what I was saying. It was a warm summer day and two young kids were sitting on a park bench looking at the ground. They were to shy to say anything to each other but alas the black haired girl spoke up and said her name was Spirit. The silver haired boy smiled at her and said his name was Jordan. Instantly they became friends and they spent the whole day together. They sat under a tree and talked for hours until the sun went down and their parents were calling them. Jordan and Spirit agreed to meet at the park everyday at noon. Spirit practically begged her mom to take her to the park everyday and it became an everyday routine. They would meet at the park and play in the sand, push each other on the swings, feed the ducks at the pond, and sit under the pink flowered tree"

Before Kagome could go on Loki asked a question, "What's the name of the tree? Every tree has a name, and since this one is pink its name must be real special"

"Oh yes it was called a Sakura tree. Thank you Loki I was about to forget and the tree is very significant in this story" she congratulated her daughter

Loki posted a smile on her face while Seto looked confused as he scratched his head, with his bottom lip poked out. Kagome looked at her son, "What troubles confuses you Seto?"

"What does significant mean?" he asked.

"It means Important" Kagome replied to him.

"Are we significant?" he asked as his gold eyes stared widely at her.(AN: awww who could say no)

"What? Of course you are and always will be 'til the day me and your father die" Kagome assured.

"Yay" They said in unison and clapped their hands.

"Ok can I continue my story now?"

They nodded, "Ok. So they did that everyday of the summer until the last day of August Jordan announced he was moving across seas to the U.S. because his dad had to work there. Spirit begun to like the boy a lot over the three months and when he told her she was broken hearted. She began to cry while Jordan comforted her and led her under the tree. They sat there 'til the sun went down and their parents were calling them. Spirit didn't want him to go nor did Jordan want to leave. But they promised to meet under the Sakura tree when he came back. He climbed to the highest branch of the Sakura tree and got her a flower, something to remember him by and the next day he left, and he didn't come back for eleven years but yet Spirit went there everyday of those eleven years no matter rain, sleet, or snow, and hoped he would come back."

Seto interrupted again, "Well that was a waste of half her life"

Kagome chuckled and looked towards the sky as the clouds moved slowly, "But it was worth it. When Spirit turned eighteen on July 6th she went under the tree and sat there during the middle of the night and looked at the stars. She sang to herself, it was hers and Jordan's favorite song and it was a nice song too"

"Do you know it mommy?" Loki asked.

"Actually yes I do" Kagome said.

"Sing it please" they chimed.

Kagome nodded, she took a slight breath and began

_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone_

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go I'm home If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you love will find a way_

Kagome was about to start the next verse when a monotone voice already did

_I was so afraid_

_Now I realized_

_Love is never wrong and so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world shining in your eyes_

"Sessh" she whispered to herself as the silvered haired man made his way over to them as she stood up. They connected hands and sang together,

_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go_

_Were home_

_If we are there together_

_Like Dark turning into to day_

_Some how we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way"_

_(Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)_

They finished the song with a kiss but broke apart as they heard a bunch of coughing. Kagome and Sesshomaru looked down to see the twins fake coughing, "Dad! Mom! Come on please there are children here"

Sesshomaru smirked, "I can't help it I love your mother a lot" he boasted.

"Well mom was telling us a story" Seto exclaimed.

"Oh really, about what?" Sesshomaru asked in a amused voice.

"About a girl named Spirit and how she fell in love with a boy named Jordan and they always talked under the Sakura tree" Loki explained.

"I know this one" Sesshomaru replied.

"Then help mommy with it" Seto suggested.

"I will be glad to" he said as he pulled up his pants and him and his wife sat down, "So where'd you leave off?"

"The song"

"Ah yes, well the girl was singing the song to herself and little did she know someone was on the other side of the tree singing along with her. Spirit went around the tree only to see a tall, silver haired teen posted against the tree with his hands in his pockets, an his eyes were closed. She asked him how he knew that song and he replied by saying that it was him and his best friends favorite song. They realized who they were talking to and saw it was each other."

"Was there a happy ending?" they asked at the same time.

"Boy you guys are full of questions" Kagome said.

"Yes there was a happy ending. They ended up going to the same college, getting together, and got married under that same Sakura tree. They both bought a house together and planted their very own Sakura Tree and it grew into a big tree. Then a year later they had two beautiful twins you can call that a happily ever after" Sesshomaru finished up as he held Kagome in his arms.

The twins took a minute to collect all the info from the story. Loki stared back and forth between her mom and dad. They had smiles on their faces as they looked into each others eyes with happiness.

Loki gasped and pointed an accusing finger at them, Hey you were the girl and he was the boy"

Seto butted in, "How can you tell?" he was confused more than ever.

"Well it's obvious, the Sakura tree above us, Dad has silver hair, moms hair is black, were the twins, and dad knew the same song mommy was singing earlier. Think duh" Loki said making a goofy expression on her face.

"You are a very smart girl Loki" Kagome said as she picked her daughter up and put her on her shoulder.

Seto pouted and folded his arms, "I'm Smart too"

"Yes you are" Sesshomaru told him as he picked him up and put him on his shoulder also.

"Well now you got your story and that means you need your naps or no cookies when you wake up" Kagome playfully threatened.

They groaned but obeyed. Seto looked up at the tree and reached for two bloomed Cherry Blossoms. Once he got them he handed one to Sesshomaru and they gave them to Kagome and Loki. They sniffed the flowers and smiled for the umpteenth time that day, "We love you guys"

Sesshomaru just smirked, "Hey race you guys back to the house" Seto challenged.

"Oh you're on" Loki accepted.

"On your mark, get set… GO!" Sesshomaru shouted as the kids jumped off their shoulders and ran back to the house.

After a little silence Sesshomaru spoke up, "This Sakura Tree did guide us you know"

"It sure did" Kagome said kissing him on the lips.

He picked her up on his back, "I hope they find their loves under this tree"

"Same here now mush lets get back so I can make them cookies" Kagome order.

"What ever you say Madame" He said as they walked back to the house.

END

Wel its my second story and I got it done even thru all that crappy writers block


End file.
